Mission Aborted
by SiennaReid
Summary: As the BAU is brought to Phoenix to investigate a set of brutal murders, the team discover underlying political motives. However, in all this brutality, the beauty of love shines through, with Dr Reid falling in love with a young pro-life campaigner...


After a busy day, Martina Germanotta arrived home. The house was quiet. Too quiet. "The children must be out with Simon," She thought. "I think I need a drink before Sienna arrives."

She poured herself a glass of wine and turned on the TV. She thought she heard a drill, but that could have been coming from the tv. A hand suddenly covered her face. She attempted to scream...

Agent Hotchner sat at his desk, going over some files when the phone rang. He immediately called Reid, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi and JJ into his office. "That was the Arizona State Police Force. There has been another brutal set of killings in Phoenix. They are starting to suspect a serial killer. The unsub tends to targets young families-"

"Did you know that it is extremely rare for a serial killer to target families as opposed to individuals?" Asked Reid.

"Rare or not, I know one thing; We must get to Phoenix immediately."

_**"But from the very start, there is that small streak of steel within each child. That thing that says "I am," and forms the core of personality." Diana Gabaldon.**_

On the plane, Hotch sat quietly and looked at the crime scene photos. "Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"It's so hard to believe how brutally the whole family was murdered. Her son was Jack's age."

"I'm so sorry."

Morgan came over and saw the photos. "Oh my God. They did that to a child?"

JJ nodded sadly. "We must catch this killer before they kill again."

The Sheriff came and met them at the airport. He was a stocky man with Piercing black eyes and a face filled with frown lines. "Thank y'all for coming. She found the bodies this morning..." He said gruffly. Beside him was a young woman, clearly distraught. She looked up for a second, and then started sobbing. Hotch turned to his team. "Reid, JJ, take this young lady to get a drink." Reid and JJ nodded, and turned to face the young lady. "Come, let's get you some water." JJ suggested. At that she stopped sobbing and followed them to the water cooler. Dr Reid cleared his throat. "Hi. My name is Dr Spencer Reid, and I am with the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI. I am here to find out more about your friend. Can you tell me more?" The young lady nodded. "But first, we need to know your name." JJ interjected.

The young lady lifted her head. "Sienna," She whispered. "That's a beautiful name," Dr Reid commented. In fact, behind the tears, he noticed that it wasn't only Sienna's name that was beautiful. Her large, hazel eyes were glistening with tears. "Can you tell us more about your friend Martina?"

"Tina was my best friend. We did everything together. We went to school together, we did JROTC together, and we even did our campaigning together."

"Campaigning?" Reid asked, puzzled.

"Yes, we were both proud Conservative ladies, and well known in the Pro-Life Movement. Tina was a wonderful person. So compassionate... I can't believe they did this to her. I'm going to be next."

"What do you mean?" JJ inquired.

"The killer is targeting pro-life campaigners. You saw the crime scene photos, didn't you? The vacuum cleaner... The hole at the back base of the skull..."

Sienna started sobbing. As Dr. Reid put his arm around her Hotch and Morgan walked over to the water cooler.

"Reid, why don't you stay at Sienna's place tonight? I'm sure she'd feel safer." Hotch suggested. Sienna blushed and shot him an appreciative look. "Thanks."

"Reid, JJ, it is time to release the profile. I need you all in the media room."

"Hotch, we're probably going to have to look at the method of the murders, Sienna noticed a few details about Tina."

Morgan picked up the phone. "Hey baby girl, I need you to run a few things through the computer. JJ believes that the method of the murder is part of the profile."

"Anything for you, spunky." Garcia replied. "What do you need?"

"Well, it looks like the method of murder is connected to the victims. Look up vacuum, and holes in the back base of the skull..."

"...Oh God..."

"What's wrong sugar?"

"Those people were murdered by partial birth abortion..."

"All those people were _aborted?_"

"Yes... How horrible..." Garcia whispered.

"Thanks for your help, baby girl." Morgan hung up the phone, his face contorted in disgust. "Hotch, those people were killed the same way as a baby is aborted... I never realised how brutal abortions are..."

Sienna spoke up for the first time. "That is exactly why I have been campaigning against it my whole life. No human being should die that way. NONE." JJ was speechless. She had dealt with horror before, but none like that. She cleared her throat and said, "Now it's time to complete the profile."

"We believe the unsub is a white male in his early to mid twenties, one who believes that abortion is the answer to everything. He would campaign heavily for abortions, and he has escalated to aborting those who protest against abortion." Hotch began.

"Wait, so this man is aborting all those people?" asked the Sheriff.

"Yes," said Morgan.

"We believe he may have come across a few of his victims in his travels. If you know him, please contact our tipline. This is a dangerous individual who will stop at nothing to kill those who get in the way of his cause." Said JJ

"So he's a terrorist then?" asked the Sheriff.

"He fits the definition."

This silenced the Sheriff.

"If you're a pro-life campaigner, please exhibit caution."

"Thank you." said the Sheriff.

Sienna entered the room.

"Reid, take her home. She needs her rest." Morgan said.

Reid followed Sienna out to her car. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared, Spence. I feel as if I am the next target."

He put his arm around her "I will protect you in any way I can. You'll be alright."

Sienna smiled for the first time since she had met the team. They unlocked the car and drove to Sienna's home. It was a small cottage with a thatched roof. A garden bed of succulents adorned the front yard.

As they got out of the car, Sienna said "Well, it isn't much, but it's home. Let's go inside."

Reid had never seen a place like Sienna's: wherever he went, he found some political memorabilia, all from the Conservative side of politics. But that was not what surprised him. Sienna's place was filled with Pokemon, Hunger Games and Adventure Time Merchandise. He saw her CD collection was filled with retro albums and rock compilations. _She is a very unique personality indeed,_ he thought. "Hey, want to play Pokemon?" Sienna asked him.

"I don't have a DS, and I don't know how to play Pokemon."

"I can teach you, I have a DSi or a 3DS you can borrow. It's fun." She said, smiling.

"Hmmm... That would be interesting. Sure, let's play."

At this, Sienna leaped from the couch and ran to her bedroom, coming back holding a Pikachu-shaped bag. "Here, since you are my guest, you can have the 3DS today." she smiled, blushing a little.

"Let's battle."

The first Pokemon Sienna deployed was yamask, a ghost Pokemon, or so Reid thought. Therefore, after listening to Sienna's mini-lecture on Weaknesses and Resistances on Pokemon, he sent out alakazam. "Did you know," he began cheekily, "That ghost type pokemon are weak to psychic pokemon?" However, Sienna had used Night Slash against alakazam and it had fainted immediately. "Did YOU know that psychic types are weak to dark attacks?" She laughed. He then brought out umbreon, and used Payback, thinking it would make 'yamask' faint. Sienna laughed at the look on his face when the illusion broke and he found out that she wasn't using yamask at all, but zoroark! "Didn't you know that Zoroark pretends to be the last pokemon in your party?" she laughed. She got her zoroark to use u-turn, promptly making umbreon faint. Eventually the battle was over and not one of Sienna's Pokemon had fainted. Reid was stunned... "How did you do that? He asked, confounded.

"Reid, I'm a Pokemon genius. I also happen to be a troll." Sienna said sweetly while pointing to the sign on her bedroom door, flipping her golden hair. She then started to rub her tummy. "Are you hungry? Let's buy some dinner."

After they ate the Chinese they ordered for dinner, Sienna put on one of her albums. It was Spandau Ballet. Sienna looked into Reid's eyes. "Dance with me, Spence?" Reid took her hand and led her to the living room floor. They swayed gently. "Do you do this often?"

"Sorry?"

"Protect people in their homes?"

"I've only done it once before."

"I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't place you. You were the one who was with that actress! Does she keep in contact with you?"

"No." Reid sighed.

"That's a shame. She has no idea what she is missing out on." Sienna gazed into his eyes, and moved her lips closer to his. She kissed him gently. When Spandau Ballet finished, they could hear nothing but the beating of their hearts. Sienna yawned.

"I guess I'd better take the couch." Reid asked.

"No, take the spare room."

"But Sienna, I can't protect you if I am in the spare room. What if he sneaks past my room and into yours? I can't bear the thought of losing you. Especially not after tonight."

"Oh, Spence." Tears started to well up in Sienna's eyes, but after much thought, she ran into her bedroom and brought out her pikachu pillow pal. "Take this tonight, and think of me. Goodnight." She kissed him again and went to bed. Reid's phone rang. It was Morgan. "Sup? How's Sienna doing?" He asked out of curiosity.

"She's pret... Uh... She's gone to bed right now."

"Did you guys do anything interesting?"

"Well, we played Pokemon, and we..."

"Pokemon? I would never have profiled her to be the nerdy type."

"Well, yes, we played Pokemon, and she beat me every time. Then we had Chinese for dinner, and we danced..."

"Whoa, did you kiss?"

"Yes, we did."

"My man!"

"I just hope it's not like last time..."

"Reid, she doesn't take this stuff lightly. By the sounds of it, you're her first..."

"Can I call you back in a second? I can hear a noise. I should only be a second"

"Ok, good luck man."

Instead of hanging up the phone, Reid placed it in his pocket and moved toward the source of the noise...

A young man burst through the door, brandishing a drill and a vacuum cleaner. _Oh no,_ Reid thought. _He's after Sienna. _"GO AWAY! SHE'S NOT HERE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean, she's not here?" the man sneered. I guess you'll have to do. Reid ran for his gun, but the man tripped him. Frightened, Reid looked up to the sky and hoped for a miracle...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, JERALD!" Reid heard a girl shout. It was Sienna. He looked up and saw that she was holding a rifle.

"You know what? No, I want to make you watch..." Jerald said with a sadistic smile. He moved the drill closer...

BANG! Jerald fell to the floor, with the drill still running. Sienna ran over and kicked it away. She then went to check for his pulse, and attempted CPR. "Spence, get an ambulance!" At that moment the rest of the BAU and multiple paramedics arrived at the scene. Sienna handed Jerald over to the paramedics, ran up to Reid, and held him tightly. "Spence, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

"It's okay, you saved my life. It's okay." He held her close. She buried her head in his shoulder and breathed deeply. He kissed her on the top of her head. As she looked up, he swept her fringe from her eyes. "You're safe now, Sienna. We both are."

That morning, Sienna took Reid out to breakfast. "You're probably going to want to ask me a few questions Spence, like how I knew the unsub. He was a grade below me at my school, and as a result, he knew about my pro-life stance. You're also probably wondering why I attempted CPR on him. It is not my position to end someone's life. Only nature has the right to do that. And nature decided to end his life when he didn't respond to the CPR."

"Actually, my question is, why did you fall for me? I mean, there's Agent Morgan. He thought you were gorgeous, but you chose me instead."

"To be honest, I am unsure why. Maybe it's because we both have something in common, something nobody would ever understand."

At this, Dr Reid leaned forward and kissed her. Sienna smiled. She wrote down her number on the back of a photograph of her. "I'll call you, and I will write. I promise." She had also bought him a new 3DS. "This is so we can battle Pokemon together."

"Hopefully I'll win this time."

"I don't think so." Sienna stuck her tongue out. "I'll drop you at the airport.

Dr Reid stared out the window of the jet, smiling and waving good-bye to the young pro-life campaigner that he had fallen in love with, sincerely hoping that, one day, they could meet again...


End file.
